full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Lost Wolf Girl
Synopsis Part 1 In the forest at night, a young werewolf is running from the Argent Hunters, and is captured by them. She is captured by the hunters and is about to be killed by a hunter named Raynere. The captured werewolf is saved at the last minute by Alpha and his pack. As the pack fights the hunters, Raynere aims to kill the still captured werewolf but is saved by Alpha who fights Raynere. After the battle with Alpha and the pack being victorious, Alpha and the others find the captured werewolf had escaped during the battle. The next day, Peter and the others were called by Ashley to meet her in town. They arrive at a secret location and are led by Megan deeper into the sewers. There they find an old subway turnaround that Ashley was working on turning into the pack's new base of operations due to it being easier for travelling and less risk of more people discovering their secrets at Ashley's home. While Derek is less pleased about it, Mikey is excited due to the tech Ashley was bringing in. Kyle also gives Peter an armor upgrade for his pack uniform to go along with his gauntlets that she encouraged Rebecca's brother Johnny to make for her. Peter then leaves for his outing with Christie despite Derek not liking the idea of a werewolf dating a werewolf hunter. Ashley than makes a call to her friend Mark in order to follow Peter and Christie. At Christie's home, she was currently freaking out at the idea of her and Peter out on a date. Her mind keeps rushing with thoughts of the two getting together after today to the point of sharing a bed together. As she tries to keep herself calm, she begins to get ready for her outing by making herself look like she's going on a date with Peter by putting on a pretty dress and doing her hair to make herself look beautiful for him. As she continues to try and snap herself out of it, she remembers a time when she and Peter were kids, were lost in the forest, and took shelter in an abandoned cabin. She remembers the warmth of Peter as she held her to keep her warm until the rain passed. Then the doorbell rang telling Christie that Peter was there. She goes to the door to see Kate answering the door as Christie arrives at their to see Peter. Kate doesn't recognize Peter for a little bit before she realizes that Peter has changed compared to when he was a kid. After some encouragement from Kate, the two friends go out on their unofficial date. Kate however begins to suspect that Peter may be a werewolf now and decides to keep a close eye on him. In downtown at the Sunshine Subs, Peter and Christie were having a bite to eat while two of Ashley's friends Mark who was secretly a dragon and his right hand dragon girl Salia were spying on the two. While Mark seems oblivious about Christie's feelings for Peter, Salia can tell that she does have feelings for him based on how she dressed herself up for him while being jealous of Christie's large breasts compared to her smaller ones which Mark noticed. Meanwhile with the date, there was an awkward silence between the two as they were both unsure whether this was a date or not. Christie goes to the bathroom to calm herself down as she imagines another scenario of the two getting even closer. Meanwhile, Peter is thinking to himself that Christie must not be on to him yet since he hasn't walked into a trap set up by the hunters. Suddenly, he witnesses an employee telling a homeless girl to stay out of the garbage as she runs away in fear. Peter feels bad for her being on the streets with people treating her like that when he notices her scent as the same werewolf girl from last night. Thinking she might know who it was that might have turned her and him, he goes after her as Christie comes out to see Peter going down the alley, and goes after him. Peter manages to catch up with the girl in the alley and attempts to ask her about the werewolf that he believes turned her. But she doesn't answer due to her fear of him. Christie catches up and recognizes her as the werewolf from last night that Raynere told her about before. Before she can get Peter away from her in fear of him getting hurt, Peter in an attempt to gain the girl's trust offers her a meal. The girl says no but her stomach grumbling says yes to the offer. As the three go for something to eat, they are unaware that more Argent Hunters were watching, and were contacting Raynere with the location of the werewolf. Part 2 Back at the Subway restaurant, after convincing the homeless girl to go with them, Peter and a distrustful Christie buy her a sandwich to eat. She thanks them, introduces herself as Jean Coleman, and reveals that she is a werewolf. Christie and Peter pretend to be surprised for different reasons since they both already knew. When asked by Jean why they aren't afraid of her because of her being a werewolf, Peter said that the werewolves seen hasn't committed any crimes, and what Mr. Norwest said after the Sub-Zero incident. Even though Christie thinks that Peter is being naive, she silently agrees with Peter's point. Jean reveals that she was born a werewolf due to her parents being werewolves as well and that she her special ability is healing. However it was that power that caught the attention of Raynere of the Hunters who destroyed Jean's home a month ago which led to her living in the forest alone. While Peter feels sad for her, Christie believes that she's lying because she's a werewolf. Peter invites Jean to come with him and Christie for the day even though Christie is somewhat against it due to Jean being a werewolf. However they decide that Jean needs a bath due to smelling ripe. That's when Mark Rosen and Salia pop up and offer to take them to the hot spring owned by Mark's mother, Amy Rosen. At the Sakura Spa Hot Springs, the group meets Mark's mother, Amy and another employee, Onna. After introductions are finished, Amy lets Peter, Christie, and Jean have the best private bath on the house. As Jean and Christie enter the changing room, they are informed of some disturbing facts about the bath, namely the bathers can't bring towels in with them, and that it's a co-ed bath meaning that Christie and Jean will be sharing a bath with Peter at the same time. This does not go well with Christie and Jean for different reasons as they try to leave, but Onna and Salia do not allow them as they will not allow them to deny Amy's generous offer. As the two back away in fear, Jean is suddenly tickled from behind by Vivian, Mark's little sister, allowing her, Onna, and Salia to strip Jean, and throw her into the bath. Before Christie can attempt to escape the employees, she realizes that Peter will be alone with Jean, and risk being killed, or turned into a werewolf by her. Christie is so caught up in the horror of that happening that she doesn't notice she's in her underwear thanks to Salia removing her dress. This however leads to Salia becoming depressed over how much bigger Christie's boobs are compared to hers. With Christie distracted by Salia's jealousy and sadness, Onna takes the opportunity to remove Christie's bra to her horror. With that, Vivian, Onna, and Salia finish stripping Christie, and throw the now exposed girl into the bath with Jean. In the hot spring, Christie lands on top of a naked Peter, and the two find themselves drawing closer to kissing each other. They are stopped and snapped back into reality by Jean who looks for them in the steam filled bath. The two awkward teens separate from each other and sits with their backs facing each other. They start in small talk trying to get over the awkward situation earlier as Christie moves closer to him. Jean sees this and is then caught off guard by Vivian who joined them. She stops Jean from talking so that she can watch how the romantic scene before her plays out. The attempt at small time begins to lose the feeling of awkwardness, until Christie notices Vivian signaling her to move the moment along, and causes Christie to see how close she had become to Peter. Christie moves way before Peter notices her which disappoints Vivian that the moment was ruined. She and Jean then go and enjoy the bath together forming a friendship between the werewolf and dragon. Peter and Christie watch them, but Christie is concerned what to do with Jean next due to fear of Jean going rabid in public. Peter trusts Jean though and says that he wants to help her due to seeing her being worse off than he was due to both of their troubled pasts. Christie realizes that Peter is helping he because of he sees her as a victim like he was with Roland, only he had Mikey and herself to help him, but Jean has no one. However, Christie decides that Jean might be better off with Alpha's group for protection from the Argent Hunters. Unknown to anyone, Raynere is spying on them, and has her eyes set on Jean. Character Appearance *'Jean C. Talbot' *'Mark Rosen' *'Salia' *'Amy Rosen' *'Onna' *'Vivian Rosen' *'Raynare' Navigation Category:Chapters